


Snowed In

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting Back Together, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Getting snowed in and getting back together with ex. Yvette gets stuck with her ex Fiona in her small hometown.
Relationships: Fiona/Yvette (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 2





	Snowed In

Yvette’s parents had had to convince her for weeks before she’d relented and headed home to her small hometown for Christmas. She hadn’t been back since she’d left for college. Since she and Fiona had broken up.

She stepped off of the train with her bags and looked for her parents. All she found was Fiona with an awkward smile.

Yvette froze. She knew her mother would never do this to her, but her father… “Unbelievable.” She went to her. “My parents at least had enough dignity not to bully you, right?”

She laughed nervously. “No, they didn’t bully me. Just an old fashioned guilt trip.”

“I’m going to kill them.”

Fiona winced. “I’m not that detestable, am I?”

“What? Of course not! But they know better than to make you pick your ex up from the train station.”

“I don’t mind, really. Is that your only bag?”

“Yes.” Her stomach was a circus, flipping around without end. She hadn’t seen Fiona in six years. She looked even more amazing than when last she remembered.

“This way. We should get going before the storm hits.”

Yvette frowned. “Storm? How bad?” When Fiona only shrugged, Yvette knew the answer. It would be a bad one. She swore under her breath. “That’s why they bumped my train ride back.”

“What?”

They walked out of the station to find the storm had descended upon them. The wind blew harshly, knocking Fiona off her feet. Yvette caught her, stabilizing both of them.

“They wanted us to be caught in the storm together.”

Fiona frowned. “That’s crazy! And extremely dangerous!”

“I know, but I bet you live close, huh? Close enough that you could safely get there?”

She watched it all click into place for Fiona. “Shit. And I fell for it.”

“So did I.”

“Well, we don’t really have a choice. I’ll take you to my place, but you can’t laugh at it.”

Yvette smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” As they drove in the car, Yvette looked at Fiona. “You look good. Honestly.”

She gave a half-hearted laugh. “We’re opening up now?”

Yvette sighed. “I could have handled things better, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Fiona smiled. “Well, I could have been more understanding.”

“Yes, you could have.”

Fiona rolled her eyes. “And you could have been less of an ass about it.”

“Yes, I could have.”

They were silent for a while. Fiona’s voice was cautious when she did speak. “Did you get that dream job you wanted?”

“Almost. I got the next best thing that will give me good references for my dream job. What about you?”

“I ended up being a wedding planner.”

Yvette nodded. “Yeah, you’d rock at that.”

She smirked. “Yep. People pay me to tell them what to do.”

“I was thinking cause you’ve always loved weddings. I remember you had ours planned.”

Fiona laughed. “I remember! I think I still have the scrapbook.” Fiona almost missed her house. She swore and backed up to pull into the driveway.

Yvette looked around as they ran into the house. She could see why Fiona had been worried. It was small and very rustic. It was like stepping into a wood cabin. It was definitely not Yvette’s style, but she could see how it suited Fiona. A tree sat in a corner, perfectly decorated. She smiled genuinely. “I like your place.”

She winced. “It’s not much at all. I don’t have a guest room, but you’re welcome to the couch.”

“It suits you. And thank you. Can I cook dinner since you’re letting your ex crash here? I’ll even wash them afterwards.”

“We can cook together, but you can clean up.”

* * *

They sat on the couch, plates half empty, with a second wine bottle uncorked and their old wedding scrapbook between them. They flipped through the pages.

“I forgot about that!” Yvette gasped. She pointed to Fiona’s tux that had tails almost touching the floor like a train. “I always thought you’d be sexy in that.”

Fiona smirked. “You remember your dress?”

“No.”

Smirking, Fiona turned the page.

Yvette groaned. It was a mermaid style prom dress with stretched peacock designs across it. She covered her face with a hand. “I can’t believe I wanted that.”

Fiona chuckled. “You were obsessed with peacocks.”

“I was and it’s embarrassing.”

There was a moment’s pause when they stared at each other. Yvette leaned in, wanting nothing more than to kiss Fiona. Their breakup had been devastating, but it hadn’t changed how Yvette felt for her.

“This is a mistake.”

“Is it?”

Fiona nodded. “We’re just going to repeat last time.”

“Nonsense, you can move in with me, the city is teaming with people needing to be told how to plan their weddings.”

That stopped her. “You want me to move to the city with you?”

Yvette reached forward, massaging up Fiona’s arm. “Yeah, that’s what I’d wanted back then, too.”

Fiona blinked. “What? You never said that!”

“You never let me.”

“Oh…”

Her hand had snaked around Fiona’s neck, massaging it as she leaned forward. “Whaddya say? Wanna try the big ol’ city out?”

Fiona took a shaky breath. “I’m not sure… I’ve made a nice…” she paused as she leaned into Yvette, eyes drifting to those lips.

“A nice what?” Yvette smirked, brushing their lips together.

“I… I don’t remember…” She tugged Yvette into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
